Forgotten Sparks
by BP-101Skyfander
Summary: Trilogy to 'Precious Sparks' and 'Smitten Sparks'. Seems the 'DeceptiBot' family has adapted well in knowing their little mechlings are safe. Jetfire and Blitzwing are certain nothing will split them up now, but what happens when one of the mechlings ends up missing after a family outing? Find out here...
1. Midnight Flirts

**First of all!  
><strong>**Cookies to Kyd Wykyd for selecting the name of this story! Most of my planning came out of this one, so that's the name I chose! Everyone else… have some energon goodies! *throws them at readers* **

**Second of all!  
>The updating of this story may run slower to the other two as it is still in the planning stages... and strangely I've gone a skipped a couple of chapters so I need to go back and write them... anyway!<br>Now, enjoy the third story in the Sparks series!**

_**::Bond::  
><strong>_**Thought  
><strong>"Speaking"  
>~Comm link~<p>

The Elite base was finally silent after 4 megacycles of pained crying. The members of the Guard themselves were happy that they had a new addition to their team, but… most of them forgot how loud sparklings scream…  
>After calming Aerofire and Skystorm for the fifth time, Blitzwing gave up and let the sparklings recharge the rest of the night between them; Jetfire keeping one of the little charges close as he tried to fall back into his attempted recharge. Blitzwing silently watched him, noting the youngling's struggles and then gave in and crawled over the berth, shaking the jet's shoulder gently.<p>

"Jetfire, zhis isn't vorking…" he told the youngling softly; said-jet's optics flickering online dimly as he glanced up at the triple-changer. "Yes, zhey're in recharge, but jhou seem to be having trouble…"

Jetfire gently shifted Aerofire aside, resting him beside his brother, and then half sat up; leaning back on his elbows before he spoke.

"A-Am I keeping you awake?" he asked softly, staring directly into Icy's red optics; never once forgetting the reason why he'd bonded with the Decepticon…

Blitzwing only shook his helm, positioning the sparklings on his side of the berth and crawling over them, leaning over Jetfire timidly.

"It's not jhou, it's zhem," he admitted, tracing a digit along the youngling's forehelm while shooting a quick glance over their sparklings. "Vhat are ve going to do, Jetfire?"

Said-jet quietly pushed him off and sat up, crossing his legs as he sat in thought. He knew they had to keep the sparklings nearby, or else they'd cry again… And Sentinel had warned him about what would happen if they were woken from recharge again… well technically the whole Guard had…

"They seem happy enough now," Jetfire then insisted, forcing a smile as he watched Aerofire roll onto his front; tail twitching slightly in discomfort. "Maybe we should just put them back in their crib?"

"I'll do it," Blitzwing offered, sitting up and taking the two mechlings in his arms. "Jhou need jhour recharge… Besides, you are still just a youngling…"

Jetfire rolled his optics and lay back down, settling comfortably on the berth before powering down for the night, but he couldn't shake off the triple-changer's words. Sure, he was still a youngling, but he knew he could handle two sparklings… Not alone, of course… And even if that did happen, Jetfire still had his brother and the other Autobots to turn to. With that thought on his processor, the youngling almost missed Blitzwing lace his digits around his middle; the triple-changer's cheek nuzzling against the youngling's neck as he fell into recharge.

"_Ich liebe dich, mein Jüngling…_" he murmured, then falling silent for the night. A smile crept across Jetfire's faceplates, and he set his servos over the Decepticon's after repeating his words.

"_Ich liebe dich auch ... Sie freche Dreifach-Wechsler Sie ..._"

Blitzwing heard his words; the triple-changer refusing recharge as he turned his helm slightly and nibbled at the youngling's neck-cables. Jetfire onlined with a small whimper, wriggling a little in his spark-mate's arms.

"Ooh, jhou've had practice… I can hear it, sveetspark…" Blitzwing complimented; his glossa dancing along the delicate cables in Jetfire's neck. The jet simply responded with a shudder, keeping him away as he rolled over to face the Decepticon.

"You're a good teacher," he teased, wrapping his arms around Blitzwing's neck as they drew closer together and Jetfire managed to plant a kiss on the triple-changer's lips. Blitzwing didn't protest to that, happily kissing him back before tucking in his wings and rolling onto his back, pulling Jetfire with him. The youngling found that an opportunity to tease him more but Blitzwing caught on to his plans and; switching to Hothead, quickly stopped him after grabbing the youngling's servos in his own.

"Uh-uh-uh, vhat did I just say?" he scowled. Jetfire ignored it.

"You said I'd had practice…" he repeated innocently, sitting back and placing a digit over his mouthplates. "You also said you could hear it."

"Zhat didn't mean I vanted jhou to tease me…" Blitzwing insisted sternly, but the humour was clear in his voice as he spoke. Jetfire stuck out his glossa, muttering 'No fun' before proceeding to remove the visor covering Hothead's optics. The triple-changer let him do as he pleased, then staring back at his own reflection from the youngling's glass-casing on his chassis.

"Jhou vant me to not vear it as often?"

"Please don't…" Jetfire whimpered, crawling forward to lie back down against the triple-changer's chassis, getting comfortable before offlining his optics. "I can see more of you without it…"

Blitzwing scoffed teasingly at his comment, wrapping his arms around him protectively as they both started to fall back into their interrupted recharge.

"Vhatever jhou say, sveetspark… Vhatever jhou say…"

* * *

><p><strong>There; have some cheeky BlitzFire to start this story off :3<strong>

**Wait… Here's what Blitz and Jetfire said:  
><strong>_**Ich liebe dich, mein Jüngling – **_**I love you, my youngling**_**  
><strong>__**Ich liebe dich auch ... Sie freche Dreifach-Wechsler Sie – **_**I love you too... You naughty triple-changer**

**Next chapter…. Go on and guess who's P.O.V it'll be! I'll give you a cookie!**


	2. Family Day Out

**Energon cookies to these lovelies for reviewing/favouriting/following this story already! Kyd Wykyd, Creepy-Pasta and igeegeei! Thanking you all for keeping me motivated to write these stories! :3**

_**::Bond::  
><strong>_**Thought  
><strong>"Speaking"  
>~Comm link~<p>

I rolled over uncomfortably when someone's servo came to rest on my middle, murmuring out a protest in response when they did it again. Thanks to my annoyance I forced myself to sit up, expecting to find Blitzwing trying to wake me… but it was Aerofire and Skystorm instead; the two sparklings chirping softly in excitement before crawling over my legs. A laugh escaped me, but didn't last long as I began searching around for Blitzwing. How hard was it to lose a triple-changer?

"Where'd Blitz go?" I then asked aloud, scooping the two sparklings into my arms and sliding off the berth, walking out of the quarters in concern. It wasn't like him to just get up and leave like this, especially when he knew I had the younglings with me…

"HeyJetfireI' ?"

When Blurr scooted up beside me, he'd spooked the sparklings; Aero and Sky immediately bursting into tears at the fright. The Blue Racer winced, shaking his servos as I tried to comfort them.

"Ohnonono,don'tcry!Don'tcry!I-Ididn'tmeantoscarethemJetfire;honestlyI'msorry!" he apologised, looking a little miserable at knowing he'd upset them. "Ifit'sBlitzwingyou'relookingforIlastsawhimheadingforthewashracks, !"

I murmured out a thanks before continuing on, feeling a little protective to be talking to anyone right now. Skystorm had calmed down just fine, but Aerofire was still crying; lubricant trailing down his cheeks. There had to be an easier way to calm them down…  
>Before I could think of an idea, someone had lifted Aerofire from my arms and set to coaxing him in Cybertronian. I spun around to snap at them, saying I could handle it myself, but I instantly stopped myself after recognising the bot who'd comforted the feline-like sparkling.<p>

"Could you be any sneakier?" I mused.

"I was sneaky?" Jetstorm teased, looking up with a grin. "Cool."

I shook my helm in amusement. Trust him to be so chirpy on a morning…

As he began comforting Aerofire, I led the way down to the Rec. Room, sighing in relief as I spied Blitzwing lost explaining something to Jazz, Nightmelody and Reggae through his insane-persona; though it seemed neither of said-bots seemed to understand what he was saying. Giggling softly, I wandered over, hoping the triple-changer would spot me and get his attention away from the Autobots.

"Jetfire!" Blitzwing chirped, skipping over to me happily. He looked about to tackle me, but I hastily stopped him by holding up my servo and turning away.

"Sparkling, sparkling!" I warned, listening to Skystorm's giggles; Blitzwing pausing to pull a face at the young sparkling and making him giggle more. "Primus, are you sure I only had two?"

Icy took control and straightened up, shaking his helm in discomfort, but managed a slight smile at Skystorm's giggles.

"I vouldn't blame him… Jhou know he's only zhere to keep zhem happy," he insisted, motioning for me to step beside him. I did that before bobbing up on the tip of my pedes and kissing his cheek. Yep, I'm still too short to kiss my Decepticon lover properly… Oh well!

"All the more reason for me to stay with you," I insisted, struggling only slightly as Jetstorm handed Aerofire back to me; the kitty-sparkling now chirping happily at all the attention he'd gotten. He whimpered after realising he'd been given back to me. "Aww sweetspark… My brother's not that entertaining."

"Hey, I can be entertaining…" Jetstorm complained, hanging his head dramatically before being tugged away by Nightmelody; the femme only holding a digit to her lips as they left the room. I didn't even want to know…

"Sveetspark, I vas zhinking… Do jhou zhink, it'd be safe to take zhe sparklings out? I feel, maybe ve should do somezhing, together," Blitzwing asked hesitantly, teasingly wrapping a digit around Aerofire's tail and causing him to squeak in surprise. I processed it for a moment, then looked up at him again.

"I-I think it'd be okay, but… don't you think we should check with Ratchet?"

I stepped back in slight alarm when he hissed under his breath, obviously still not getting used to me mentioning said-medic.

"W-What's so wrong with that?" I asked in concern.

"Sorry, but I'm still not used to him…" the triple-changer muttered. "Medic or not…"

I sighed, murmuring a quick 'I know' before asking him to follow me back to our quarters. I wasn't surprised when he obediently came along.

"So, where were you planning on going?"

"… Vhat about zhe clearing ve alvays used to go to? I zhink zhe sparklings vill like it zhere," Blitzwing suggested. I almost missed the laugh that escaped my mouthplates; that was a favoured spot by him and I, so I couldn't complain.

"Sure; why not?" I agreed, pausing and glancing back in his direction. "Should we go now?"

"If jhou vant to."

If we did, I wouldn't have to worry about keeping Aerofire and Skystorm happy later this afternoon, so I quickly nodded and let Blitzwing lead the way outside. As much as I was looking forward to this, I was also slightly worried. Deep down in my spark, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen after today…

* * *

><p><strong>WRITER'S BLOCK; GO AWAY! *whacks head against wall continuously*<br>****Ugh! I HAD a mind blank… but it's gone now…**

**Jetfire's worrying… again… *sighs* He's going to be doing a lot of that, mind you… Considering he's still a youngling himself and all…**

**Hmm… I'm considering a time skip in this story… Just cause I don't really have a plan for the sparklings in their actual sparkling-years… or stellarcycles as I refer to them as… So yeah, I will be doing that nonetheless…  
><strong>**But it probably won't be until like… Chapter 6 or something… so yeah, stay tuned for that…  
><strong>

**Anyway, Chapter 3 will be from the sparkling's P.O.V (as suggested by igeegeei)! I'm... not sure which one's yet...**


	3. Quickie thing from Authoress

**Hello readers, Authoress Skyfander here with a quick notice!**

**So, it's that time of year again where I go away for the Christmas holidays and well... Our plan is to 'road trip' to wherever we're going so, yeah...  
>It's gonna be so much fun; I am already excited!<strong>

**Thing is, we're going down for Four weeks and well... I'm going to be without internet for the whole month until we return in January so um, don't expect any updates on Forgotten Sparks for a while, heh...  
>I will try and hand-write the story while I'm gone, but we will be travelling a lot so I don't know when I'll have the time to write anything.<strong>

**Um, what I can say is I have started the third chapter of FS, so... it will probably be complete some time in January; not sure when exactly, but keep an eye/optic out for it!**

**Anyway, considering I leave on this road trip in like, 20 minutes, I first thank you all for reading & reviewing the Sparks series; I'm glad to know people still like it!  
>Also; this, probably sounds awkward coming from me but, I hope you all have a fantabulous Christmas and get lots of goodies, keep on writingreading your fantasies, have an even more amazing New Year, and...**

**I guess I'll speak with you all again in 2015! Unless... unless I randomly find internet and, put it to some use, but... that's highly unlikely...**

**So, until then, Authoress Skyfander out! :D**


	4. Curiosity

**A/N: Now, this chapter may be from the sparklings' P.O.V but I'm not using 'small' terms as they say for them… 'baby' terms more like, I guess… Obviously Sky and Aero can't talk, so they'll be talking in their bond, but… yeah… On with story! *attacks Writer's Block with knives and missiles***

* * *

><p><em><strong>::Bond::<br>**_**Thought  
><strong>"Speaking"  
>~Comm link~<p>

**Sparkling P.O.V!  
><strong>If Sky and I could get any more excited, Carrier and Sire would have probably regretted this decision. I almost forgot how pretty it was outside!  
>I think Sire needed recharge by the time we got to where we were going – muttering something with a funny tone before Carrier told him to be quiet. Sire rubbed my forehelm with a digit after hearing my giggles.<p>

"Someone's amused already," he teased. "Am I going to be zhe bad influence for you, _mein funkel_?"

"Put Aero down already, Blitz; I need help," Carrier then complained, causing me to whine softly when Sire did as he was told; giving up and crawling over to see what my twin was up to. Skystorm seemed to be amusing himself while lying on his back and watching the sky. I tumbled onto my side and did the same, giggling happily to be with my brother.

_**::What doing, Stormy?:: **_I asked, kicking my pedes towards the sky.

_**::Clouds!:: **_he responded with a soft chirp. Carrier and Sire had pointed out some of the outside things while we were safely sat up in their cockpits on the flight out here, and the interesting things had stayed in our processors.

_**::Make shapes!:: **_Skystorm then insisted, knocking me out of thought as he pointed to the sky. I giggled in response and went to sit up, stopping myself when a taller frame cast over us; Carrier's comforting blue optics watching us in amusement.

"Cheeky sparklings," he teased, reaching for me first and lifting me into his arms. I squeaked in happiness, nuzzling against him lovingly. I gently batted Sky's helm when he was picked up too; the both of us sharing a giggle. "If only I knew what you were giggling about…"

"Sometimes jhou vouldn't vant to know zhat, sveetspark…" Sire called from the ground. I giggled upon spotting him as Carrier sat back down beside him with us in his arms.

"Yes whatever… But, you did make sure the Decepticons can't track you anymore, right? Because I don't want any surprise attacks while we're out here…" Carrier questioned. I looked up at him in confusion, catching only a few of his words before looking at Sky. Decepticon? What's a Decepticon?

"Checked it zhe day before; nozhing. Checked it yesterday; still nozhing," Sire reported, sitting up and taking me into his own arms, causing me to giggle as he tickled my chin. "I assure jhou, Jetfire; zhere is nozhing to vorry about if zhey can't track me. Even if zhey could, vhy vould zhey come all the vay out here?"

Mm, boring stuff… I kept myself occupied by playing with Sire's digits. It didn't really bother me that I didn't understand what they were saying, but it was fun to try and guess. Even if I was distracted, that didn't stop me from looking up when a small creature with wings flew past my optics.

"Bu-bu!" I called, trying to reach out and grab the flying creature. I felt Sire's optics on me as he held his servos out to either side and trapped the flying creature between them, then turning one servo over with the creature on the other side. I giggled in fascination.

"Zhis is a butterfly, Aero," he explained, laughing softly as I reached out and swatted the creature away. "Zhey're, quite interesting really…"

"You really haven't payed attention to the beauty of this Earth, have you…?" Carrier spoke up, exchanging a glance with Sire as he held me close and then lay back to stare at the sky.

"If I did, I probably vouldn't be online…" Sire insisted. "Megatron vas never zhe one to allow us to do zhat!"

I rolled over in curiosity at the change in his tone; optics surprised when I found I was staring back at a black face with glowing red optics, then looking around in concern.

"Aww Aero, jhou'd don't know it's me?" he said with a laugh, switching his persona and looking up at me through his red visor. "Jhou've forgotten I'm a triple-changer, little one…"

There's one I recognise…  
>Curiously I reached over and tapped the surface of his visor, giggling happily when I saw him smile.<p>

"Heheh, I think he did forget," Carrier commented, lying down beside Sire and letting Skystorm crawl on top of him. "But even so, I couldn't have asked for better sparklings… You think, Blitz?"

"No," Sire admitted, pulling me close and rubbing my forehelm. "Zhere's no ozher sparkling like zhem… Zhey're perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *collapses in corner; bombarded by Writer's Block* ….. *holds up hand and points to the right* Next chapter's in that direction, guys…..<strong>

****short chapter is short because reasons... haters gonna hate... I don't own Transformers... I do own Skystorm and Aerofire... *huggles them* Mine...**


	5. On The Other Side

_**::Bond::  
><strong>_**Thought  
><strong>"Speaking"  
>~Comm link~<p>

Jetfire and Blitzwing were too deep in recharge to notice Skystorm had crawled away from them; the young sparkling distracted by something he'd seen glimmer between the trees. Curious he investigated what it was, but let out a squeak of dismay when he found there was nothing there. Looking back, Skystorm sat up and tried to remember which way was out, but being only a sparkling, everything looked the same to him from the ground. He only sat there and whimpered, looking around and hoping one of his creators would hear him.

"Surely one of you just heard what I did…"

"I think there's still a twig caught in my audial… so no…"

"Skywarp, what about you?"

"Um… oh, what was that!?"

Skystorm looked up when he heard the trees rustling above him, blinking in confusion at the three new bots who stared back at him. The sparkling only giggled upon spying their wings, without having any realisation that they weren't who he thought they were.

"Sparkling…" the purple seeker murmured softly; blue and maroon stepping forward to get a better look at the tiny Cybertronian before them.

"Hmm, does that colour scheme not look familiar?" the maroon seeker inquired, ignoring the sparkling's complaints as he picked him up.

"Hey, it's one of Blitzwing's brats," the blue seeker pointed out with a scowl. "I have a strong feeling he's not out here alone…"

"Obviously not, Thundercracker. The little glitch Jetfire would never dare take his optics off them," the maroon seeker went on, studying Skystorm as he began gnawing his servo as though he was trying to get free. "Oh, isn't that cute? He's trying to get away…"

"Starscream, what entirely is our plan again?" Thundercracker groaned, rubbing his forehelm. "You said we tracked Blitzwing's signal out here for a reason… Stupid triple-changer; did he really think he could block his signal from us!?"

"This, was the plan... kinda..." Starscream replied, prying the sparkling off his digit. "Don't you think the Autobot would have come running for his precious charge by now, TC? Because he hasn't, I see advantage on our side."

"Y-You mean to say we c-could raise the sparkling as one of u-us?" Skywarp spoke up, finally stepping out from the trees to admire their find. Starscream and Thundercracker shot him a glance that said 'you're kidding, right?' but said nothing, looking at the sparkling more closely. Despite Skystorm having no idea the danger he was in, he was fascinated by the seekers; giggling loudly after Starscream had put him back on the ground.

"I was planning more to… offline it…" said-seeker muttered blankly, pointing his nullray directly at the sparkling. Skywarp yelped in fear and acted fast to dart in front of his Trine leader, pulling the sparkling out of harm's way just as the weapon fired. Skystorm cried out in fear, sobbing softly as he rubbed his helm against the purple seeker's chestplates; Skywarp simply ignoring his Trine members as he attempted to coax and calm the upset sparkling.

"… I should have known you were going to do that, Warp… You and your carrier protocols…" Starscream groaned. "Primus help us all..."

"Why; out of all of us, is he the one to have them? He'd never-…"

"Shh…" Skywarp hissed softly, cutting Thundercracker off as he stood up; Skystorm calmed down and now sitting silently in his arms. "Y-You'll upset the sparkling…"

"… Well, looks like you're in charge of it now. Megatron won't be happy with you, but I guess that's your problem. Have fun!" Thundercracker chanted, exchanging a glance with Starscream as they took off and transformed mid-air, before zooming back to the Decepticon base. Skywarp stared up at them in confusion as they left, then glancing back at the sparkling, managing a small smile.

"I-I may not be the bravest of Decepticons, o-or the toughest, but I'll train you to be one of us… N-No matter what Megatron does!"

Skystorm could only giggle as he watched the seeker; Skywarp looking back at him as he carefully rubbed a digit over his wings.

"No matter what..."

* * *

><p><strong>Skywarp, you're a sap for cute things…<br>****Oh well, he has a sparkling now, and I'm pretty sure he won't give little Skystorm back…**

**Next chapter, I'm time-skipping because... well, my Writer's Block is killing me right now and, the plan for my original next chapter has just escaped me, so... Sparklings are now younglings, and jettwins are now adult-jets...**

**Because I said so...**


End file.
